The invention relates to an apparatus for filling a cassette with a length of magnetic tape, which cassette comprises two adjacent reels which are connected to a length of leader tape, which apparatus comprises:
a cassette holder for holding the cassette to be filled, which cassette holder is movable between at least two positions, PA0 a splicing table for supporting a leading and a trailing end portion of the magnetic tape and for supporting the leader tape, which table is provided with three rectangular vacuum pads which are arranged aligned to each other, a first one of said vacuum pads being arranged on a stationary first block of the splicing table and a second and a third vacuum pad being arranged adjacent each other on a second block of the splicing table, which second block is pivotable about a pivotal axis to bring the second and the third vacuum pad alternately in line with the first vacuum pad, PA0 an extraction member for drawing the length of leader tape wound around the reels out of the cassette and positioning the leader tape on the splicing table, PA0 a cutting member for cutting the leader tape into two parts and severing a length of magnetic tape having both a leading and a trailing end, PA0 a splicing member for splicing the magnetic-tape leading end and trailing end positioned on the splicing table to the ends of the parts of leader tape formed by the cutting member, and PA0 a winding member for winding the length of magnetic tape and leader tape into the cassette in cooperation with one of the reels. PA0 the cassette holder is pivotable about a pivotal axis between a first position straight above the splicing table for cooperation with the winding member and a second position, in which it is inclined relative to the splicing table and in which the splicing member is operable, PA0 the pivotal axis of the cassette holder is disposed at least substantially in a plane through the pivotal axis of the second block, which plane bisects the width of the first vacuum pad, PA0 the pivotal axis of the cassette holder extends at least substantially parallel to the pivotal axis of the second block between the second block pivotal axis and the upper surface of the first vacuum pad. PA0 pressure elements which urge a supporting surface of the cassette against supports of the holder, PA0 locating pins, which position the cassette in the holder, and PA0 an unlocking element which unlocks a front-cover system of the cassette. This ensures that the cassette occupies the correct position in the cassette holder relative to the other parts of the apparatus, such as the splicing table and the splicing member, and that once the cassette has been inserted into the holder the cassette can be subjected to operations such as unlatching of the system of front covers.
Such apparatus is known and has already been in use on a large scale for a considerable time. This apparatus operates with a splicing table using the alternation principle for cutting and splicing the leader tape and the magnetic tape by bringing the second and the third vacuum pad alternately into line with the first vacuum pad. In this known apparatus a comparatively great length of leader tape is withdrawn from the cassette and positioned on the splicing table and, for splicing the leader tape to the magnetic tape the cassette holder is translated from the winding position to the splicing position over a comparatively long distance to provide at least enough clearance above the splicing table for the punch of the splicing member. This movement of the cassette holder and the subsequent return movement to the splicing position require a relatively high energy because of the comparatively high mass of the cassette holder, resulting in a fairly long cycle time between the beginning and the end of these movements. Since in the known apparatus the available length of leader tape is fairly great these movements of the cassette holder do not disturb the positions of the ends of the leader tape on the splicing table. However, if by means of the known apparatus a cassette with a comparatively short leader tape, such as the recently developed 8-mm video cassette, would have to be filled with a magnetic tape, these movements of the cassette holder could exert undesired longitudinal forces on the leader tape, thereby disturbing the positions of the said ends of the leader tape on the splicing table.